Silver Pistol
by Jazmin Gato
Summary: The gun dropped from her fingers. Did she really just do that? Did she mean to do that? "What did I do?" "You took what was rightfully yours." The silver pistol. How was a silver pistol the basis of her dream? And how was it finally able to set her free? One-shot


**Hey Guys. So I have a summer book report due on the 5th of September. Which is why I haven't been posting. My mom said that I couldn't write until it was finished. However that doesn't stop me. It only slows my progress. But, I had an idea so I decided to run with it and came up with this. I'll try and update my other stories as fast as I can. Check ya later!**

* * *

Bright sunshine shone in the window. The sound of snoring was non-existent. The normal warmth was replaced with cool sheets. An uneasy feeling was slowly filling my mind, easily spreading to the rest of my body. Sure, it had been nice a few times but several months had passed. He was avoiding me, I was sure. He stopped invading my bed. He stopped barging into my house. He just stopped altogether. That wasn't even half of it.

He forbade Happy to talk or even go near me. Weeks before he stopped taking me on missions. He stop sitting with me. He stop touching me. However, this was a more gradual thing. The time not spent on missions was replaced from spending time with me to training. He spent more time fighting with other guild mates just to avoid me.

It wasn't noticeable at first. After all the time we spent together it was nice to have a break. It felt good to spend time with others and not having to pay for his distraction. Yet it didn't last. I found myself missing him. Wanting to hear his voice. Wishing I was the center of attention. Creating his touch. I want to hang with me so much. So much it was actually painful.

I started having blackouts. Hours of my life missing. Stolen from my memory. Never to be recovered. I always woke up in my house no matter when the blackout strike. They happen everywhere. I could be at the guilt or walking home or walking to the guild. Where I went, whatever I did never let the pain of others nor pain of myself. There've been a few times where I woke up sore. It was never the sore Cana wished on me because there was never a man in my bed.

I often found my clothes ripped, covered in dirt, stained and/or mangled and completely destroyed. I also discovered that during one of my blackouts I had bought a new dresser and have hired people to make secret compartments in my apartment. I had also bought the new addition to my closet. Now at the push of a button the walls shifted and spun to reveal a new section of closet. The first time I discovered it because it was bare and I haven't touched it since.

I stretched my tired limbs, Lake slowly fading. I took care of my morning routine and made myself breakfast and started for the guild. Due to his absence I couldn't even get close to him. I was forced to settle watching from a distance.

There was always the tiny voice in my head telling me to corner and confront but I ignored it. I doubt it was my conscience talking to me because sometimes the two voices often argue with each other. There's something different about the voice then what is normal. Something more daring in bold. Almost like a second personality. The voice had appeared a few days after the blackouts started.

Finally I arrived at the guild. Steeling my nerves I push the guild doors open. What I see makes me freeze in place. My blood runs cold in my vision blurs. There in front of me is Natsu. His back was turned to me but that wasn't the problem. No. The problem was Natsu, _my Natsu_ , was _kissing_ Lisanna. So what if I just called Natsu mine. He was _my_ partner, _my_ best friend, _my_ secret crush.

Yet, with the way he was kissing her it was obvious he liked her. His fingers were tangled in her hair, his other hand was on her lower back, and she was pushed flush against him. Her hands were wrapped around his neck with her fingers in his spiky locks. My heart shattered. As if she heard it, Lisanna opened her eyes. Her gaze locked onto mine as she continue to kiss him. She slowly raised her hand and held up her index finger. Lisanna Strauss was flipping me off. She had the boy I liked in her arms. She had the guild around her finger. She was loved by the world. I wasn't jealous. It was more like severely hurt.

I had come to terms with that months ago. I like Natsu Dragneel. I would say love if it hadn't been for the months of separation he put between us. It's hard to cultivate a love for someone who is doing their best to with you, and succeeding. I spent so much time thinking of the different reasons for his absence in my life that him having a girlfriend didn't surprise me. Still, I'd hoped so much it wasn't because he found someone new. Yet, my worst fear had come true.

The guild was silent. When the chatter stopped I don't know. They were staring at me. Watching intently, waiting for my reaction. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't think. The voice in my head was calling me. **Lucy. Lucy. May I take over? Lucy. I'll let you remember. Can I take over?** What the hell did it meant I had no clue. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt the water droplets drip onto my skin. Then, as if they called out to him, he turned. His eyes widened and he deranged himself with Lisanna. **May I take over?** The voice called out again. _Yes._ I answered. I suddenly felt a rush if magic power.

"L-Lucy," he started.

"Stop." He took a step.

"Don't move." I took a step back.

"Luce, I swear I-"

"Swear what? You didn't mean it? That she snuck up on you? That she tricked you? Well I don't give a shit. Not anymore. Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel." I reach into one of the compartments on my belt and pull out a handful of sparkly blue dust. I held out my palm and gently blew the dust. When it hit his face his eyes closed and he face planted on the wood floor.

"Lucy! What was th-" Gray shouted before face planting as well. I had angled the dust toward him. I kept turning and one by one each of the members of Fairy Tail fell into a deep sleep. Master was the last.

"Lucy. What's this?"

"Sleeping spell." As he fell asleep I begin the search for the chemicals for the guild marks. Once I found them I returned to Natsu and with a quill softly wrote a message on his chest with the chemicals. I then wrote a message to Master and the rest of the Guild on a piece of paper. After that I ran back to my apartment with the chemicals. Once I close the door I feel the magic power leave my body.

"Wow." **Wow indeed. Now that the episode is over I have a huge suggestion.**

"What?" **Pack and run.**

"Why?" **I will make you stronger.**

"How? You're a voice." **True. Yet, over the past few months we have become so much more.**

"We?" **Yes. I am not purely a voice. But, that is for later. Now, we must go.**

"All right. You choose where we go." **Mind if I take over?**

"Go ahead." **Blackout?**

"Sure." **How are you OK with this?**

"I just had my heart ripped out and stomped on. I couldn't care less about anything at the moment. My keys won't be hurt, right?" **Of course not.**

"All right. Lead the way." **As you wish, Lucy.** And she said this I felt blackness rimming the edges of my subconscious. It was usually a sudden thing, but this time it was a slow, gradual and it was totally welcomed.

~~Natsu's POV: Earlier that day~~

With a loud crack, that can make even the Ice Prick wince, the tree before me split in half. I stood panting in attempt to catch my breath. This is where I always am. I'm always in the forest from dawn, or whenever I wake up, do around nine or 10 when I go to the Guild for breakfast. Then I go where the wind takes me. As long as Lucy isn't involved.

As much as I hate to admit it, I have been avoiding my best friend. I have a hugely good reason though. Meeting season. Sure. Sure. It's not here yet but it's coming, fast. I figured out months ago that the Dragon and me had chosen Lucy. With random thoughts like our hair grows when the sun hits it just right. Or how her laugh makes me laugh. Or how her tears make me want to murder the thing that caused them.

It wasn't just thoughts. It was actions and gestures too. How her touch could send electric shocks down my spine or up my arms. How in a fight with the Stripper one touch can make the fight drained out of me. I could actually cower in fear if she was truly mad at me. How convincing she could be. Like how she could somehow get me to sit in the library for hours at a time a job. Or how she could even get me to go on a stupid job anyway! Not even Lisanna could convince me to go i'm boring jobs. On my Lucy could. She could get me to do things no one else could.

Of course, the r-real-is-ation, I think that's the word, hit me like a pile of bricks. Then there was the small details of how intoxicated her scent was to me, how when any man touched her it made me feel as I should rip out their e-eso-pho-gus. Damn The stupid long words. I'm only learning these bigger and longer words to press Lucy. Back to topic. There's also the detail of one another man scent was on her skin were clothes I felt the need to cover it with my own.

No one knew my feelings of Lucy, except Happy. I don't know how long I can last but that's beside the point. No one is to know about how I feel especially Lucy. I know she doesn't feel the same. So why force her into something she doesn't want? That's a good friend right? Do something so she doesn't have to?

The main thing is her happiness. I want her to always be happy, no matter what. However, lately something's been off. She's not been as happy as normal. She doesn't go shopping as often. She takes missions when your rent is due and the pay is never extra, It only pays for the things she needs not what she wants for fun.

I've overheard the time she's talked to Levy. She's noticed the lack of time we spent together. She's realized I'm avoiding her. I can hear the loneliness, desperation and depression and her voice. There was no anger, only fear and sadness. She even noticed I made Happy cut ties with her. She thinks she did something wrong. How long she actually is.

As soon as I realized the Dragon have chosen Lucy I need something dramatic was in order. So I did something dramatic. I stopped going on missions with her to avoid being alone with her. I stop sitting with her to avoid her smell. I stop touching her with a shock and the magnetism I felt to be with her. For those exact same reasons I stopped going to her house. I never realized how much time I spent with Lucy until I switched it something else.

I spent the time outside the guild on training and extensive missions. The time at the guild was spent eating,fighting and talking with my guild mates. Anything to avoid Lucy. I know that I shouldn't but I would rather her be unhappy for a few months and for the rest of her life. What was the point of loving someone if they hated your guts?

I kicked a different tree tree, completely kicking it over. As we fell I jump, backflipping before punching another tree to the ground. Double Tornado flip Kick. Spinning Blade. Reverse Wind Left Trigger. Flying Bird Backflip. Right Hook. Roundhouse Kick. Three minute break. Fire Dragon's Roar. Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Dragon Tear. Gleaming Blade Circle. Air Destruction Slash. End of training session.

I stood panting, my magic energy nearly depleted. I staggered and swayed on my feet and managed to stay upright. I stumble to one of the fallen trees and with what little energy I had left lit in of the trees on fire. The bright orange flame licked up the trunk, quietly and quickly devouring the large tree. I easily kept the flames from igniting the forest around us and the grass below it. Once the tree burned I eat the flames of war igniting it stump.

With renewed energy I went back to my house. I've been showered, will happy and cleaned up my house. It's a thing I started doing to help me fill my time. With my scarf around my neck and Happy in my hair we set off for the guild. With all the training I've been doing I created new fighting moves. I also discovered some new moves as well. So far no one had seen them except Happy.

We got to the guild for Lucy, again. The first thing I did was get breakfast from Mira. After Happy and I sat in one of the long tables in the center of the room. While I was chatting with happy, Lisanna came and joined us.

"Hey, Natsu. Happy."

"Hey."

"Hey, Lisanna." Happy chirped.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We're thinking of going on a mission." Happy replied.

"Can I come?"

"Not this time, Lis." For months now it seems as if she was everywhere we were. Always wanting to come on missions, to my training sessions, to my house, even on a date. Just anywhere and everywhere. I never knew my childhood friend was so clingy. I also have had Happy read me some emotional terms to impress Lucy.

"Aw. Please?" Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with want. Or that's what most people would see. All I saw was the same blue eyes I've always seen. I no longer felt the excitement I felt as a kid. If anything I can'y help but feel annoyed by her. She's always so close and so pushy.

"No." It actually got to point where I was no longer warm towards her.

"Happy, go get a mission. For the two of us."

"Aye, sir." As Happy flew away, Lisanna sat next to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yes. Really."

"Fine then." She got up and walked in the direction of the bar. Not two minutes later I heard something crashing but I didn't look. I turn my body so I was against the table with my eyes closed. The smell of strawberries and vanilla heavily mixed with apricots and peaches drifted to me. I open my eyes to find Lucy beside me.

"L-Luce? What are you doing here?" I look at the clock. "You're not supposed to be here for another five minutes."

"I would come earlier."

"W-well I-I got to go. Happy is getting a mission for us."

"Me too?"

"It's just me and Happy this time."

"Well then. I have to give you something before you go."

"What is it?" I was now standing in front of Lucy with my back to the door.

"This." She grabbed my scarf and pushed her lips on mine. I stood shocked before melting into it. All this time I felt as if I was going to force her and she liked me back. I tangle my fingers in her hair. It is shorter than I remember. I wrap my other arm around your waist. I heard the guild doors open and the vanilla/strawberry smell in front me disappears. The smell of apricots overrides everything else. Now I smell strawberry, vanilla and tears.

I open my eyes to see Lisanna on my lips and her staring at something behind me. Or someone. I turn to see Lucy at the doors in tears. _No. Lisanna tricked me. She will pay for this._

"L-Lucy." I started.

"Stop." I notice her hair getting darker. It was turning a reddish color and when the light hit it, it made it seem as if her hair was on fire. I took a step closer.

"Don't move." She said as she took a step back.

"Luce, I swear I-"

"Swear what? You didn't mean it? That she snuck up on you? That she tricked you?" _Woah. She's a mind-reader._

"Well, I don't give a shit. Not anymore." _Harsh. Wait, what? Not anymore? Does that mean-_

"Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel." _Woah. Last name. Wait. Goodbye?_ She took out a blue powder from her belt and blew it at me. As the blue sparkles hit my face my body collapsed. Sleep lined the edges of my mind but I fought it off.

"Lucy! What was th-" I heard the Stipper say.

Gramps followed with, "Lucy. What's this?"

"A sleeping spell." Those were the last words I heard her say before the sleep that lined my mind took over and let the darkness if sleep pull me in.

* * *

 **~Brought to you by Nalurocks1625**

 **~Peace out!**


End file.
